With the proliferation of online storage services, also referred to as Software as a Service (SaaS), it may be very convenient for a subscriber, also referred to as an SaaS user, to access a digital asset, which may be stored within an SaaS application, from multiple devices, for example, a smart phone, a personal computer and other mobile or static computing devices. However, with the subscription model, it may be difficult for a non-subscriber to share a digital asset with the subscriber without sharing the subscriber's credentials, either directly or indirectly. For example, if an application is browser accessible, a subscriber may have to log in to a non-subscriber's computing device and then allow the non-subscriber to upload a digital asset, giving the non-subscriber the same privileges as the subscriber, which may be more privileges than necessary for the task, which can potentially be used for malicious purposes. Methods and systems that allow access to a digital asset while preventing the sharing of subscriber credentials, for an SaaS application, with a non-subscriber may be desirable.